


Of Demigods & Shadowhunters

by ClaireVioletThorpe



Series: The Gods and Monsters Saga [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angels, California condors, Dark Magic, Demigods, Demons, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hermaphrodites, Monsters, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Werewolves, spellcasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClaireVioletThorpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to "Of Demigods & Wizards", in which Ron establishes his new identity as a demigod amid threats, a young spellcaster comes face-to-face with her past, and the kids have an encounter with Shadowhunters and demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Another Attack Occurs

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next part of the story, which shall have new characters, new situations, and even a new villain for the demigods, spellcaster, satyr, and Cyclops to deal with.
> 
> Enjoy!

When last we left off, Jacquelyn-Claire Ulrich was reading a message that claimed to have knowledge of her mother, Irina Ulrich. Irina had vanished while searching for her lost children (Saphira, Sameth, and Angelica Ulrich) when Jacquelyn was 10 years old. Jacquelyn’s older siblings had vanished on a camping trip three years earlier and only Jacquelyn had been able to find them.

But so far, one of them, Sam, showed some semblance of normalcy. Safie and Angelica still had some recovery to do. All three of them had been trapped in Thalia's tree for nearly seven years, until Jacquelyn came to rescue them. All three of them were with Jacquelyn's cousin Seamus LeSouse-Rowes in Aberdeen, Scotland.

Jacquelyn was in her dorm at an exclusive boarding school for the wealthiest kids living in New York; she had initially thought about attending public school, but with her grandmother, Isabella, still in charge of her and such, Jacquelyn once again had to attend boarding school. That she wasn’t too happy about. She assumed that she was done with boarding school after wasting nearly four years at Hogwarts. Jacquelyn hated the idea of boarding school and she never liked to be away from her family for long periods of time.

She stared out the window and saw a monster learing towards the school. She realized that her summer with demigods would lead to this. _Why can’t Luke Castellan just leave me alone_ , she thought in anger. _Whatever have I done to him?_

She had grown to hate the older demigod for a number of reasons; the first being that Luke had captured her friends on a number of occasions and she had to rescue them, and the second reason was that Luke had sent a Hermaphrodite to capture her as well. (That she would never forgive him for.) She swore to make him pay for that, either by humiliating him or killing him. She also wanted to kill the Hermaphrodite, for the same reason.

Jacquelyn frowned as she stood up and prepared for her afternoon classes. With any luck, the monster would not attack today.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron Puckerman was sitting in front of the entryway to Camp Half-Blood, as he usually did. But today was not a good day for him. First, he nearly lost a duel to Clarisse La Rue, and that earned him the humiliation of the Ares cabin. Second, he fell down the hill and was nearly trampled during the weekly capture the flag game. And it seemed that no matter what he did, Mr. D was on his case.

"I guess I'm not cut out to be a demigod after all," Ron muttered to himself as he stared out the gates. The gates were actually a passageway back to the human world, a world that he had used to escape from the Wizarding world.

* **THAT** * world had oppressed him for many years, from killing his mother, Joanna Puckerman, to forcing him to live with a "blood traitor" family. He vowed to make sure that the wizards who helped the Weasleys kill Joanna pay for that deed with their lives.

Just then, he saw a monster racing toward the campgrounds. Fear gripped him; everyone in Camp Half-Blood was in grave danger...

-and so begins the story " _Of Demigods & Shadowhunters_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's how the story begins! This one's going to be a bit darker than the last story, just so you know.


	2. In Which Ron Recieves a Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Just then, he saw a monster racing toward the campgrounds. Fear gripped him; everyone in Camp Half-Blood was in grave danger…_

Ron gasped as he braced himself for the oncoming attack. The monster lunged at him and raised its paw.

A few months earlier, Ron Puckerman couldn't even defeat two monsters without nearly dropping his sword and getting himself killed; this time, he was ready. The monster was apparently made of metal and Ron knew what to do.

After all, he was the son of Poseidon.

Ron reached for a bottle of water that he always kept beside him. He drew out the water and shaped a spear from it. He threw the spear at the monster and it blew up. "I knew it was made of metal," he muttered to himself with a strange look on his face as he watched the metal monster blow to smithereens.

Just then, a mirage appeared as Ron prepared to head back into the camp. The mirage spoke, “You really are getting on my nerves, Puckerman.” Ron knew who it was. “Luke?” he cried out.

“Have you any idea of how much I paid for that metal monster?” mirage-Luke snapped at him. “No matter; now that I have your attention, we really need to talk. You and the spellcasting bitch have really ruined my plans, but that’s not why I’m here. I’m here because you have refused to join me, and you insist on siding with the fool who defied me.”

“Percy‘s not a fool,” Ron snapped, “not for anyone like you!”

“Oh, I’ll have you know that he never joined me when I gave him the chance,” said Luke, “and now, he’s gotten you to defy me…”

“We were never friends to begin with, and I trusted you!” Ron snapped in anger.

“And guess what? Things aren’t always what they appear to be,” said Luke. “But I’m warning you now, Puckerman, I’m giving you another chance to make the right decision. Either you join me, or else I won’t be so nice. And that goes for the bitchcaster as well.”

“You wouldn’t…” Ron cried out, but Luke continued, “And she will be back in my brother’s claws, just you wait!”

Ron gasped in horror as the mirage faded and he found himself staring at a huge pile of smoldering metal. Just then, Percy and Annabeth came rushing towards him, shouting, “What happened, Ron? We heard explosions!”

“What do you think happened?” Ron snapped in anger. “Luke showed up and tried to attack me. He threatened me unless I joined him. Join him for what, I wonder? Tea and crumpets? Don’t make me laugh.”

“He wants you to join him in destroying the gods,” Percy said sadly as they all walked back into the camp. “I don’t know what for, but that’s what he wants.”

“He’ll never get me or Jacquelyn,” Ron snapped in anger. “He’ll make me join him as soon as I am dead.”

“Indeed,” said Annabeth. “Now, we have training. You nearly lost to Clarisse and we need to make sure that it doesn’t happen again.”

“Yeah,” said Ron as they reached the training field. His head was still whirling with Luke’s threats. He wasn’t going to stop until Ron was safely in his clutches. Ron would never deal with that problem if he were still in Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts_ , Ron thought to himself as he shook his head. He never imagined that he’d miss that old castle, if not the people who went there with him. As far as he knew, Hermione Granger was found in L.A. and returned to her family; he had not seen her since she betrayed him. And as for Harry Potter…

“Hey, heads up, wizard boy!” Clarisse shouted as she lunged at him. Ron sidestepped her and said, “The name’s Puckerman and you know it, Clarisse. I’m not a wizard.”

“We’ll see about that,” Clarisse said as she prepared herself. “Are you up for a rematch?”

“Not today,” said Annabeth, “and haven’t you already humiliated him enough?”

“Are you serious?” said Clarisse.

“You had your duel with him, now it’s my turn,” said Annabeth. “Please go find someone else who appreciates your earthy humor.”

“You’ve been spending way too much time with that spellcaster, haven’t you, wise girl?” Clarisse mocked.

“Oh that just tears it!” Annabeth snapped as she assumed a stance. “Prepare to die, Clarisse La Rue!”

“The pleasure’s all mine, Chase,” Clarisse laughed in turn.

Annabeth lunged at her and the two girls began dueling. Ron wanted to intervene, but a hand reached out and dragged him away from the field. “Thalia?” he cried out.

“You do know why they’re fighting over you,” said Thalia Grace as they walked towards the lake.

“They just wanted to duel with me, that’s all,” said Ron.

“Are you serious?” said Thalia. “It’s because they both like you.”

“Now that’s just bloody absurd,” said Ron. “There’s nothing really likeable about me. Hermione once accused me of have the emotional range of a teaspoon…”

“And she’s nothing more than a troll who cares nothing about how much she hurt you,” said Thalia.

“I mean, what’s there for me for them to like?” said Ron. “And don’t get me started on Percy and Jacquelyn.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” said Thalia. “Those two right there, they got the right stuff.”

“Indeed,” Ron muttered as he thought of Jacquelyn. If anything, he hoped that she would find a nice boy and settle down, forgetting about everything having to do with demigods and monsters, especially icky old Hermaphrodities.

But it wasn’t to be, not as far as David Bingham was concerned…

* * *

At the same time, the boy in question, David Bingham, Jacquelyn, and another boy named Walter Burchell were walking away from the school. They were joined by Cristoforo Sideris, who was wheelchair-bound.

The four of them were talking, mainly about the club that they were planning to sneak into later that night.

"This is a bad idea," said David as they sat down outside a cafe. "I don't like clubs; too many sleazy people there."

"The Pandemonium is an all-ages club," said Jacquelyn. "I overheard Lindsay Roberts talking about it this morning. We're going."

"And besides, you gotta get out of your dorm sometime," said Chris. "Playing "Gods & Monsters" isn't going to get you a girlfriend."

"What do you know of role-playing?" said Walter as he pushed his thick-rimmed glasses on his face.

"I enjoy role-playing as much as the next nerd," said Jacquelyn, "but there are times when I need to get out there more."

"The Pandemonium it is," said Chris.

David shook his head, wondering why Chris would suggest that they go to a club. He never liked going out and he made sure that if he did have to leave, he was nothing but a face in the crowd.

But for all his inconspicuous behavior, he knew that he would be thrust into a world of gods and monsters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some of the new characters that you will meet:
> 
> 1\. David Bingham: a student at Jacquelyn's boarding school. He attends the school on a scholarship.   
> 2\. Walter Burchell: a student at Jacquelyn's boarding school. His grandfather is one of the richest men living in New York.   
> 3\. Cristoforo Sideris: a student at Jacquelyn's boarding school. He is wheelchair-bound.


	3. In Which Troubles Happen at a Club

"You can't wear that dress," Sabrina said to Jacquelyn as the girl in question stood in front of a mirror. She was wearing an ultra minidress and strappy stilettos. The dress and shoes were both black and while the clothes might look nice on a plus-sized supermodel, Jacquelyn looked more like a hooker than a Hollywood party girl.

"Why not?" said Jacquelyn.

"Because the dress makes you look " _starved for attention_ ", as my mother used to say," said Sabrina. "Plus, after your little " _dalliance_ " with that Hermaphrodite, do you really want to make people think that you're a whore?"

"Good point," said Jacquelyn as she whipped off the dress and kicked off the shoes. "I don't know why Maris's sister suggested that I wear her dress. I'm not much of a dress-wearing girl to begin with."

"Indeed," said Sabrina. "And we had to spend a good part of the day running around in those giant dresses getting chased by those California condors." She shuddered at that memory.

Jacquelyn reached for a pair of shiny blue jeans with the dragon embroidery and a black t-shirt with embellished angel wings on the back and put them on. "You do know that we can't shake off that memory," she said. "But I wonder what would have happened if we hadn't escaped when we did."

"You would have been married off to Oliver and I would have been stuck with that pervy old man," said Sabrina. "We never would have been able to escape and our futures would have been compromised."

Both girls shuddered at that thought. They knew that Jacquelyn's aunt, Olive Harlequin Grantley, was still looking for her after their daring escape from her wedding in Las Vegas. Olive's children, Oliver and Olivie, were being looked after by Jacquelyn's grandmother, Isabella Braumlein Ulrich.

Jacquelyn put her shoes on and said, "Well, I'm out. Don't let anyone into our dorm unless you're holding a knife."

Sabrina nodded as she watched Jacquelyn leave their dorm and join her friends David, Walter, and Chris. She locked the door and grabbed a huge knife. No one was going to mess with Sabrina Haettenschwiller and live.

* * *

"For the last time, I'm not likeable," said Ron as he, Grover, Percy, and Thalia watched Annabeth and Clarisse fight once again. The earlier duel had resolved nothing, but it served to anger the girls even more.

"People like you," said Grover. "You just need to quit listening to that Hermione girl. She's a toxic friend, and you need to drop her before she destroys you."

"If only you knew the truth," said Ron. The others stared at him. "I never did liked Hermione. We became friends just because I saved her from a troll. She never thanked me or anything like that."

"She's a troll," said Thalia. "Trolls care for nobody but themselves. You need to let it go."

"Yeah," said Annabeth as she turned away from Clarisse. "Let her go. She never came and saved you when you were captured by Luke; she waited around for YOU to save her. What kind of girl does this?"

"Jacquelyn saved herself when she was captured by the creature-that-shall-not-be-mentioned," said Percy.

"And before that, that creature must have…" Ron began, but he found himself feeling sick. He was the only person who Jacquelyn had told when she spoke of her encounter with the hermaphrodite. Ron became very angry and swore to kill the hermaphrodite when he next saw the creature.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up," said Grover. Everyone stared at him. "Let's go to a club!"

"Uh, Grover," said Percy. "Aren't we a bit too young to go into the clubs?"

"Yeah," said Thalia. "When last I remembered, you have to be over 21 to go to the clubs."

"But this club is for everyone," said Grover. "Now let's suit up. The night awaits!"

He went off as Ron turned to Thalia. "Now I know they'll be fighting to dance with me," he cried out. "Am I really * **that** * " _attractive_ "? Be honest now. Am I?"

"Attraction has nothing to do with it," said Percy. "Annabeth has strong feelings for me. She hasn't really decided if they're good or bad."

"You better hope that it's good, for your own sake," Annabeth snapped at him. "I still haven't forgotten your humiliation when you allowed Jacquelyn to kiss you and steal the flag, thus her team winning." She shook her head at that memory.

"And you kept pandering Ron until he beat you in that duel," Percy said in turn.

"OK, that's quite enough," said Clarisse. "And for that, I get the first dance with Ron."

"In your dreams," Thalia yelled at her.

Ron shook his head, wondering when the girl fight was going to end. To be honest, it was all getting tiresome anyway.

* * *

"Come on, guys!" Chris yelled as the music played and the people danced. Jacquelyn, Walter, ad David were trying to dance, or do what passed as dancing. This meant a swaying of the hips and the light footsteps, both of which would shock Isabella if she found out that her youngest granddaughter was dancing in that faction. "You gotta go with it!"

"Go with what?" Walter cried out.

"This isn't dancing," said David. "People are just bumping against each other!"

"You gotta feel the music!" said Chris. "You gotta feel it in your feet, you gotta feel it in your mind, you gotta feel it in your soul!"

"I'm feeling it, and yet, I'm not getting any satisfaction!" Jacquelyn cried out.

"Yeah, why can't they play that song?" said David.

"You mean, the Sexy Song?" said Walter.

"Well, it's actually called **Satisfaction** by Benny Benassi, but we call it the Sexy Song," said Jacquelyn. Walter glared at her. "What? They played that song at the school dance and everyone had to dance sexy. That's why we call it the Sexy Song."

"And besides, Right Said Fred doesn't even know what sexy is," said David. "I bet Justin Timberlake could teach him a few things about sexy."

"What do you guys know of sexy?" Walter cried out as the music continued to play.

At the same time, the demigods and Grover walked into the club and saw that the place was packed. "Darn," Grover cried out. "I should have known that the place would be packed."

"Well, that's just great," said Percy. "How are we going to get our entertainment now?"

Unbeknownst to them, a demon had entered the place and began hitting on a teenaged girl. Three other teenagers cornered him and after a short confrontation, a bright light flashed and the teenagers killed the demon.

Jacquelyn noticed the light and cried out, "Whoever's doing that, that was not cool! Jacquel does NOT like!"

"Yeah," David cried out. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"The frick was that?" yelled Percy.

Chris stormed to the manager and shouted, "What kind of place are you running here, bub? You trying to kill people up in here? Well, let me tell you something, you just lost your most frequent guest!" Then, as the manager protested, Chris took his group and they left the club.

Grover frowned as he watched the confrontation between Chris and the manager. "Well look at that," he said. "Some people just don't know how to get with the program here. You can't trust the system."

"Indeed," said Ron.

But little did they know that within the next 24 hours, their lives would be forever changed and they would stumble into another world that they didn't know existed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are quickly heating up! 
> 
> Now that both groups have witnessed what Clary witnessed at the Pandemonium, we have to get them all to meet. How will I do that? Stay tuned!


	4. In Which Even Stranger Things Happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where we last left off...
> 
> _Jacquelyn, David, and Walter go with Chris to the Pandemonium, an all-ages club in New York. At the same time, Percy, Ron, Annabeth, Thalia, and Clarisse are at the club with Grover. The demigods and spellcaster witness an event which (unbeknownst to them) would change their lives forever..._

"Well, it could have been worse," said Sabrina to Jacquelyn as they walked to their classes the next day. "That demon could have noticed YOU. And what would have happened to you then?"

"He would have handed me over to the Hermaphrodite and Luke," said Jacquelyn.

"Indeed," said Sabrina. "But I have my concerns about your aunt and that guy she was with."

"What's going on here?" said Jacquelyn.

"Word on the street is that they were spotted near your grandmother's apartments last night," said Sabrina. "Belle had Ophelia committed to a mental hospital and she had the other guy arrested."

"Not before she tortured him for information regarding us first," said Jacquelyn.

"You know how she operates in terms of her family," sad Sabrina. "Now let's hurry up, Mrs. Javensen doesn't like it if we're late, and especially if we're going to the Museum of Natural History."

"Why couldn't we go there at night?" said Jacquelyn. "That's when the real fun begins."

"Exactly," said Sabrina as they reached the classroom.

* * *

"I don't like what I saw last night," said Percy. They were sitting at Subways, having spent a good part of the night hiding in Little Italy. "What on earth was that thing?"

"A demon," said Thalia. "I hate those things."

"Who doesn't?" said Clarisse. "I'm never going back to that club again. Too many unsavory characters there."

"I know, right?" said Thalia. "I came here to have some fun, not to get chased around by monsters and whatnot. What is really going on here?"

"I say we hide in a more crowded place," said Ron. The others stared at him. "Safety in numbers?"

 "Maybe," said Annabeth as they left the restaurant.

* * *

At the museum, Jacquelyn had taken an opportunity and she and Sabrina snuck off from the group. Chris knew what was up and followed them. David and Walter, noticing that the three of them were missing, followed Chris as he got further and further away from the group.

At the Greek Mythology exhibit, Jacquelyn and Sabrina were sitting next to a statue of Aphrodite as they spoke of the events that occurred last night. Chris said to her, "Things have gotten very bad since the last time I was here."

"Really?" said Sabrina. "And when was that?"

"This conversation isn't fit for non-demigods to hear," said Chris, but Jacquelyn stopped him. "And what does that make us then? Sabrina and I have experienced more than our fair share of adventures with a group of demigods last summer, so you can't possibly tell her that she can't be part of the conversation."

"Conversation about what?" said Walter as he and David approached them. "What's going on here?"

"One of you is a demigod," said Chris as he stood up from his wheelchair. Jacquelyn shook her head. "I knew you were a satyr," she snapped as soon as she saw him.

"And what do you know about satyrs?" Chris turned on her.

"Because I know Grover Underwood is a satyr too," said Jacquelyn.

"Underwood? I hope you didn't make it with that old bloke," said Chris.

"She didn't make anything with him, if you know what that means," said Sabrina. "Now, who's the demigod?"

Jacquelyn was about to respond when a monster leered in their general direction. "Not this again!" she cried out as she pulled out her bow and arrow. "Get behind me!" she yelled as she shot the monster. The monster melted into a huge puddle.

"Very good," said Chris. "Was Apollo one of your ancestors? I hope so..."

He didn't get to finish, as the puddle formed into the shape of a demigod that Jacquelyn and Sabrina hoped to never see again. "Luke Castellan, you stupid son of a nutcracker, what the hell are you doing here?" she snapped at him in anger.

"I'm just coming here to say hi to my favorite spellcaster," said puddle-Luke, "if that's all the same to you. Plus, my brother misses you. He loves you. He's a complete wreck without you. Please, you gotta return to to him."

"If he really loves me, which he doesn't, he could have told me that himself and not send that message through you ," Jacquelyn snapped at him in anger. "What are you really doing here?"

"There is another demigod among you, isn't there?" said Luke. "David, isn't it?" David glared at Luke in anger. "Your dad is a mortal man, but your mother is one of the goddesses. We'll find out who she is soon enough."

"Go away or else I'll destroy you!" Jacquelyn snapped at him.

"You wouldn't dare," Luke snapped at her. "Not before the day of reckoning. You will join me, however."

The puddle form of Luke disappeared, leaving the kids stunned and stuck in their tracks. Chris said, "Well, I guess that's one mystery solved. Now to get you to Camp Half-Blood before the monsters come out and try to destroy you."

"Or the singing California Condors try to eat you," said Sabrina. "Either way, we're in a load of crap here."

"Maybe you should call Magnus and Jules and have them meet us in the park tonight," said Jacquelyn. "We need to have a plan on how we're going to approach this problem. We can't have ourselves too secure or else someone's going to start talking to the wrong people."

Sabrina said, "Well, guys, I say we head back to the group or else someone's bound to notice us missing." The others agreed and they went back to the group. No one had noted their disappearance and if anyone did, they didn't care.

All the while, David could not believe what he was hearing. Himself a demigod? The idea in itself was ludicrous, so to speak.

But then again, that DID explain why the demon had tried to attack them last night and why a demigod assumed the form of a puddle to deliver him a message.

The fact that he was now in a strange world full of demigods, monsters, and spellcasters left him feeling unsettled.


	5. In Which Even More Secrets are Exposed

"Well, isn't that insane," said Magnus when Jacquelyn and Sabrina told him the news. They were sitting in the cafeteria of the museum discussing what Jacquelyn had seen in the club last night and the fact that Luke Castellan had returned to mess with them once again.

"Un-fricking-believable!" Sabrina chimed in. "Who does that Luke Castellan think he is?"

"He's one of those guys who think that they can just go around telling us what to do," Jacquelyn snapped at him. "As if I will obey him when I'm riding on a purple unicorn through the psychedelic clouds."

"Or singing California condors come out and attack us," said Magnus.

Julia Black had overheard them and said, "What is going on here, you guys? Are you on drugs or making stuff up?"

Jacquelyn stared at her cousin; apparently Julia would never understand fantasy if it slapped her butt. "We had had a tough summer, that's all," she said.

"Yeah, if you're harping on about condors," said Julia. "You know that condors don't sing."

"These condors do," said Sabrina. "They sang about how they wanted to eat us and such."

"You guys need to stop with these fantasies," said Julia. "It's unnatural."

"Then what do you call that?" Magnus cried out as he saw a monster crawling slowly towards them.

"Ok, you got me," said Julia as they jumped out of their seats. "But if you think that I'm going to fall for any more tricks, you're mistaken!"

The monster lunged at them as they jumped back, heading towards the exit. Chris saw them and said, "Let's go, Davey. I don't want to be around when these things attack."

"Why not?" said David.

"We better get going if we know what's good for you," said Chris. "There are monsters out there that would love to tear a demigod to pieces. I have seen many a poor demigod get themselves killed when a master saw them. I can't risk your death."

"What about me," said Walter. "What do I do? What if the monsters find me as well?"

"Well, I'm not going to be explaining the answer to you if we wind up in Tatarus," said Chris. "Let's go."

* * *

Percy was about to head back to Camp Half-Blood when he heard a terrible scream. He looked up and saw Jacquelyn fighting off several monsters as some other kids were fleeing from the museum of natural history. "Well, this is unexpected," Annabeth muttered. "She's doing all the fricking work and we're taking it easy."

"Let's get her," said Grover. "With any luck we'll be there to assist her."

The group all ran towards the fight; at the same time, a group of California condors came flying towards them. Jacquelyn saw them coming from the corner of her left eye and cried out, "Not another condor!!" But the condors flew at the monsters and tore them to pieces, giving David Bingham a few moments to escape.

"Blasted condors!" Ron cried out as he witnessed the fight. "Why are they here?"

"Same reason I'm here," Jacquelyn cried out.

"Is that any way to greet us?" said Grover as the group fled from the dying monsters.

"I know how to greet my friends," said Jacquelyn. "But right now, we're dealing with demons and monsters, and Luke Castellan coming back to bother us. I bet that the Hermaphrodite will be chasing me once again."

"The sooner we can put an end to this, the better," said Annabeth.

"But there's too many secrets here, too many questions that have yet to be answered," said Ron. "You'd think that we'd be done after I found out who I truly am."

"But we need to know one more question," said Annabeth. "Why you?"

"Why me indeed," Ron muttered to himself as the condors feasted on the dead monsters. None of the others knew the answers to the questions; they had their own secrets. He knew that he needed to find out more of his past, and no monster or evil demigod was going to stop him from reaching his goal.


	6. In Which Demigods and Shadowhunters Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we last left off: Jacquelyn, Sabrina, Magnus, and Julia are attacked by monsters at the Museum of Natural History. Not surprisingly, a flock of California condors show up and attack the monsters.

Percy said, “Well, that was easy.”

“Easy?” Sabrina snapped at him. “That was the most difficult thing in the world! Who knows if those condors will come back.”

“Forget about the condors,” said Chris. “What about the demons?

“And the strange kids that I saw at the club?” said Jacquelyn. “What are we supposed to do about them?”

“Yeah,” said Grover. “What do we do about them?”

Just then, a young man approached the kids; he was dressed in black and was wearing a black hoodie. He said to them, “You kids need to come with me.”

“Says who?” Julia snapped at him.

“I don’t have to tell you, Mundie,” snapped the boy.

“Oh heck no,” Jacquelyn snapped at him. “No way are we going with you! We already had enough dealing with another guy who wants to whack us, I’m not going through this again!” She dug in her heels and refused to budge.

“You will, if you know what’s good for you, spellcaster,” said the young man.

“Make me,” Jacquelyn growled in anger.

The young man scooped her up and walked off. “Hey, you can’t do that!” Ron yelled as the others watched the young man walking away with Jacquelyn. “Get back here with our spellcaster!”

Percy said, “Let’s go beat him up and get her back.”

The group followed Jacquelyn and her hooded kidnapper until they all reached a huge church building. Or what appeared to be a church building.

“What is this place?” Jacquelyn snapped at him.

“This is the institute,” said the young man.

“And do you mind putting me down?” Jacquelyn snapped at him. “I’m no package to be delivered!”

The doors to the church swung open and the group walked into the place. Jacquelyn refused to take in the scenery around her; she was smoldering after her abduction. She said, “Now, who the heck are you and why did you bring me here? You’ve got five seconds to speak or else I’ll kill you!”

“My name is Jace Wayland,” said Jace, “and I was told to find you and bring you here.”

“On whose orders?” Jacquelyn snapped as she drew out her bow and aimed an arrow at Jace.

“You really don’t want to do that,” said Jace.

“And why not?” Jacquelyn snapped at him. “Why should I not shoot you?”

“Because Hodge wants to meet with you,” said Jace.

“Really?” Jacquelyn snapped, not putting down her weapons. “And what would he want with me?”

“Because Hodge knows where your mother is,” said Jace.

Jacquelyn continued to hold onto her bow, but her gaze seemed to soften a bit. But she was still unsure if Jace was telling her the truth. She then said in a very harsh voice, “I don’t know what is going on here, but I’m only going to say this once: if I find out that you lied to me, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Jace shivered as he stared at Jacquelyn; he knew that she meant business. She would gladly kill him and not lose any sleep over it. 

* * *

 

“That stupid jerkface!” Ron yelled in anger as he pounded and kicked at the door. “Why’d he have to steal Jacquelyn? Whatever did she do to him?”

“Who knows?” said Percy as the door swung open and the others rushed inside. There was not a second to waste.

Besides, a spellcaster’s life was at stake.


	7. In Which Jacquelyn Discover the Hidden Meaning of her Mother’s Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Where we last left off…_
> 
> _“That stupid jerkface!” Ron yelled in anger as he pounded and kicked at the door. “Why’d he have to steal Jacquelyn? Whatever did she do to him?”_
> 
> _“Who knows?” said Percy as the door swung open and the others rushed inside. There was not a second to waste._
> 
> _Besides, a spellcaster’s life was at stake._

Jacquelyn pointed her bow and arrow at Jace, saying, “You better take me to this Hodge character if you know what’s good for you.”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, spellcaster,” Jace snapped at her, but she released her arrow and it whizzed past his ear and embedded itself into a nearby doorframe. “You nicked my ear!” he cried out as he pressed a hand to the ear in question.

“You’re such a big baby!” Jacquelyn snapped as an older man wearing a large black robe approached them. He said to Jace, “I take it that this is the spellcaster that I am to see?”

“Are you Hodge Starkweather?” said Jacquelyn as she stared at him.

“Why yes I am,” said Hodge. Why do you ask?”

“Because I was given a message telling me to find you,” said Jacquelyn as she held up the message, which read “If you want to find me, go to the Institute in New York and ask for Hodge Starkweather. He will help you.”

“I see that someone is looking for you,” said Hodge, “and they must find you quickly. Already, I’ve heard rumors that you are a huge threat and various magical groups want you for their own purposes.”

“What purposes?” said Jacquelyn.

“There is an onslaught of monsters in the world,” said Hodge, “Monsters that would want to do nothing more than to cause nothing but trouble. It would be nothing short of a disaster if these monsters were to come to the human realm.”

“So you’re saying that she’s here for a reason?” Percy snapped as he and the others rushed into the hallway. “She has to save the world?”

“You all need to save the world,” said Hodge. “Right now, the lord of chaos is gathering his forces, forces that are increasing by the second. Plus, there is an array of monsters that are plotting the destruction of the magical worlds. We must not let this happen.”

“And what about my mother?” said Jacquelyn. “What does she have to do with this?”

“You and your mother are the descendants of a great and powerful sorcerer,” said Hodge. “His name should no doubt be familiar to you. Many other wizards hated him and they want nothing more than his entire family to be wiped off the face of the earth.”

“Dumbledore,” said Jacquelyn and Ron.

“He is only one of several people who want you dead,” said Jace. “He is already very angry that you defied him by refusing to play the part that he assigned for you and he is even angrier with your friend for giving up his life as a wizard. This is why you were brought here.”

“And the message?” said Jacquelyn.

“If you read between the lines,” said Hodge, “you will get this message: _I am hiding in La Push, Washington with your sister_.”

Jacquelyn stared at the secret message that she had received; her mother often hid secret notes by writing the true message using a purple pen and had Jacquelyn decipher the hidden messages. Jacquelyn said, “At least we now know where she is hiding.”

“We should go to her,” said Julia.

“No,” said Ron. “It’s too risky. Plus, you’ve already seen the dangers that we face.”

“You’re not the only one who has to face danger said Jace as he left the hallway. “Someone else was with you at the club, and I’m going to find them.”

“Well, that was a strange turn of events,” said Sabrina.

“No, this is leading us down a path of further danger,” said Ron. “Already Luke has been after us for not joining him; who knows what is going to happen once he sees you. You’ll be mincemeat before you can speak.”

“Not as long as Jacquelyn is around,” said Sabrina.

“But what if you’re in danger and I can’t get to you in time?” said Jacquelyn. “I refuse to have your death on my conscious.”

“Think about what he said,” said Chris. “We weren’t the only ones who were in the club last night. Was there anyone else who was there that we didn’t know yet?”

“Not unless you counted me seeing a demon hitting on a girl and he was killed for it,” said Jacquelyn.

“Indeed,” said Chris. “How did you know that he was a demon? Unless you just happen to know that they exist.”

“Demons do exist,” said Jacquelyn. “You don’t see them, but they’re there. But the fact that they’re starting to show their true faces scares me to death.”

“Maybe we should get some rest,” said Annabeth. “Who knows if there’s another attack from Luke and we’re too tired to deal with him. I’m not ready to face him again so soon.”

Everyone agreed to this, knowing that this would not be the last time they would have to deal with monsters…


End file.
